1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor control circuit, in particular, to a motor control circuit which utilizes one hall sensor to achieve the phase commutation of a magnetic pole of a three-phase motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor is constituted by a stator and a rotor disposed opposite to each other. The motor control circuit can rotate with respect to the stator to operate the motor by the magnetic force and magnetic field change, thereby rotating for example a fan configured in the motor. The magnetic field change represents the phase commutation of the magnetic poles of the motor.
Generally speaking, three hall sensors are used to carry out the phase commutation in the present three-phase motor driving method. More specifically, three hall sensors sense the position of the magnetic poles of the motor (or the magnetic field change) so as to determine the position of the rotor. Then, each of three hall sensors accordingly generates a phase switching signal to control the switch of the coil current in the stator, thereby achieving the phase commutation. With the miniaturization of the three-phase motor technology, the volume of the three-phase motor has also gradually decreased.
However, number of the hall sensors is not as easy to miniaturize as the three-phase motor. Therefore, if the number of the hall sensors can be decreased and the phase commutation of the magnetic poles of the three-phase motor can be achieved, this helps the development of miniaturizing the three-phase motor.